


somebody else

by walkyouhcme



Category: NCT (Band), Renmin - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, hand holding, markhyuck, renmin, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 19:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkyouhcme/pseuds/walkyouhcme
Summary: jaemin misses renjun.





	somebody else

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing something on here so please!! no hate !!

it’s been almost two years since jaemin and renjun have parted ways.

it was messy, very messy.

♡ 

“renjun i brought some snacks for us to share while we walk!” jaemin said stepping into his boyfriends house, he walked straight to the kitchen then to renjuns bedroom, hoping to catch his lover working on art.

but renjun wasn’t there.

jaemin only left for 5 minutes to the store next door to them so he panicked. he searched the entire house, flipping things over and running around yelling for renjun, yet no one answered. jaemin sat on the floor of his boyfriends room and cried silently hoping renjun would return home or at least call him.

jaemin left renjuns house around 12am waiting for renjun to appear or to call, but none of that happened.

many months later jaemin was walking around renjuns neighborhood and saw a few people standing outside of his apartment. he became curious and walked to them.

“renjun you left this? just so you can live in my house?” an unknown voice says but jaemin stops when he hears renjuns name.

“i-injun?” jaemin stutters out looking at what seems to be his lover, renjun turns around to only find his ex lover standing in front of him with tears in his eyes. “injun, you’re alive and you’re here” jaemin says dropping his groceries on the floor and running to renjun and hugging him.

renjun stands stiff and doesn’t bother to hug back.

“uh, jun do you know this person?” the other boy asks looking at renjun, he shakes his head no.

“goodbye.” renjun says before pushing jaemin away and walking away holding hands with the other boy.

that scene made jaemins heart break. his world started to fall apart and all he needed was renjun, but renjun didn’t want him.

jaemin felt as if the whole world was against him and he didn’t know why.

that was the last day he saw renjun.

until.


End file.
